Cosas del otoño
by BellaRukia
Summary: Era difícil el pasado. Algunas personas la trastornaban y otras la sacaban a flote. /SAGA DEL PASADO. RUKIA & KAIEN/BYAKUYA/RENJI/.


_Al principio tenía la intención de escribir algo sentimental acerca de Rukia y de Kaien, alguna historieta del pasado entre ellos dos. Después la cosa fluyó, me tropecé con mi amado ByaRuki, después lo metí a Renji. Finalmente decidí hablar de los sentimientos de Rukia para con cada uno de los tres (Kaien, Byakuya y Renji) y terminar el fic como un relato de anécdotas. No es de mis mejores escritos pero lo hice con los mejores ánimos._  
_ Ojalá lo disfruten.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.  
_

* * *

Un mediodía de otoño encontró a Rukia Kuchiki bajo un olmo yermo, al garete, mascando un durazno y sosteniendo el pensamiento sobre un último sueño nocturno, el cual malinterpreta -aunque esto no es importante-. En ese momento el viento soplaba asténico (porque el clima era muy seco) y un par de flores desparramadas por el césped, cubiertas apenas por las hojarascas que la época desparramaba por la vida, decoraban la imagen tratando de lograr un retrato vivo de la escena. El Vice-capitán Kaien Shiba divisó a la oficial desde la ventana de su oficina. Tenía la costumbre de mirar por la ventana cada vez que se detenía a revisar un documento o cuando una llamada telefónica lo solicitaba y por eso muchas veces era regañado por el Capitán de su División. En ese instante lo abrazó una sensación de fraternidad, de infancia e inocencia. Rukia Kuchiki solía de ser a su parecer el tipo de joven que posee un espíritu genuino. A pesar de las bromas y las exigencias que compartían día a día bajo el estatuto de compañerismo él había aprendido a quererla como si fuera una hermana menor, una que cada día demostraba ser más madura sin proponérselo. A lo largo de los entrenamientos y de los mandatos a los que Rukia era asignada, Kaien solía acompañarla cuando presentía que su súbdita no poseía los mejores ánimos. Conocía la delicada situación sobre la identidad de Rukia y su familia y era evidente que la indiferencia y el rechazo provenientes de Byakuya eran algo que la afligía. Rukia intentaba evadir el tema en cada conversación, dicho sea que Kaien siempre se interesó por su bienestar, pero sólo con eso el Vice-capitán rasgaba pequeños trozos del disfraz de contentura que la joven llevaba puesto siempre y lograba ver la realidad.

Vio a Rukia en el jardín y finalmente sonrió con calidez. Volvió la mirada hacia el interior del cuarto.

_"No olvides que esta noche es nuestra cena de aniversario"_ rezaba un papel crepé violeta y perfumado con el inconfundible olor a jazmín que usaba Miyako, por quien la nota estaba firmada. Kaien rememoró con amor el encuentro marital que había tenido lugar entre los dos la noche anterior y asintió con la mirada, la cual era lozana. Solía pasar que el Vice-capitán de la División 13 demostrara sus sentimientos sin proponérselo. En los pasillos del escuadrón se remordían los oficiales malhumorados que llevaban semanas enteras peleando con sus parejas cuando Kaien se paseaba con el estandarte invisible de marido perfecto. Y las mujeres se morían de ganas de tener un novio así, como él, porque el amor y la felicidad se le notaban en la cara.

A Miyako la había enamorado de él la sencillez con que veía las cosas. Era un hombre optimista, afable, humilde y sobre todo buen amante. Después de años amargos en que los infortunios del corazón la tenían enferma había encontrado al hombre de su vida, el mismo que ella amó desde el primer roce entre sus manos, el mismo que la llevó por segunda vez a la cama y la amó hasta la última gota de sudor y el mismo que la vio morir aquella noche de lluvia donde a Rukia se le había roto el corazón entre los árboles. Se habían casado en un otoño de 18881 con la decisión de quererse para siempre y festejaron las nupcias en el jardín de una casa que habían comprado un año después de haber comenzado el romance para llenarla de animales y de hijos. Desde aquel memorable evento habían pasado seis años y, afortunadamente, el sentimiento seguía intacto como la primera vez que la naturaleza los llamó.

No era un día abigarrado de tareas y demandas laborales para Kaien Shiba. Otra vez -por tercera vez- se le había enfriado el café. Eso le ocurría cuando se quedaba largos minutos pensando en todos los quehaceres de la casa y también porque disfrutaba abstraerse en pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con su amada esposa. Sin embargo, como ningún temperamento alcanza la perfección, tanta beatitud tenía su contraste, el cual salía a la luz en ocasiones cómo ésta; cuando se le enfriaba el café. Kaien lo sorbió y al instante lo devolvió. Su expresión se volvió molesta y gritó con estruendo.

-¡Kuchiki!

La interpelada, que en ese momento estaba comiendo el susodicho durazno, se dio un susto letal, porque sin querer mordió el carozo de la fruta y horas más tarde la hallaron remordiéndose por un tortuoso desliz dental. Rukia corrió al encuentro con su jefe enrojecida por el anterior accidente y también por su torpeza.

-¡Sí, Kaien-dono! -respondió desde el lado exterior de la ventana de la oficina del Vice-capitán haciendo una distorsionada reverencia.

Kaien se agitó. Sus nervios se acrecentaban al ritmo de la impaciencia, su ceño se fruncía sagazmente, sus dientes castañeteaban con un sonido horrible, su puño friccionaba sin querer la notita que le había escrito su esposa. Era previsible la reacción. Rukia lo conocía hacía tanto tiempo y lo tenía en tan alta estima que las crispaciones de Kaien ya eran cosa corriente para ella.

-¡Kuchiki! ¿Cómo puede ser que te pases todo el día aplastando el trasero bajo el árbol? ¿Qué eres, una oficial o una marmota?

A veces los regaños de Kaien hacían a Rukia decir cosas sin sentido.

-No lo sé -respondió.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? -pregunto el joven enfurecido.

-Yo...

-¡Cállate! ¿Quieres decirme por qué estás afuera? ¿Acaso eres una mendiga? ¡Hazme el favor de entrar a mi oficina!

-¡Sí! -Rukia asintió y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la cuadra pero Kaien la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó el hombre alzando la voz.

-Voy a entrar -respondió la muchacha a un metro de la ventana.

El rostro de Kaien había vuelto a la normalidad, su expresión era de absoluta seriedad. Rukia permaneció observándolo. El Vice-capitán salió al jardín saltando por la ventana. Ella estaba un poco desconcertada, la reacción de su jefe era inentendible. Kaien la miró desconforme, la alzó por el cuello de su _haori_ y la lanzó enfurruñado hacia dentro de la oficina a través de la ventana.

-¡Kaien-dono! -Rukia gimoteó y el hombre la miró por encima del alféizar.

-Ve y hazme un café.

Escenas como esa se repetían todas las mañanas, todos los mediodías y todas las tardes. El vínculo que el trabajo y el deber habían forjado entre ellos iba más allá del compañerismo laboral, el trato existente se parecía más a la amistad y a la fraternidad. Por momentos como esos había empezado la admiración. Los regaños del Vice-Capital eran, por lo general, obtusos. Días después Rukia los recordaba con gracia. Así empezó a quererlo. Mucho tiempo compartían juntos y también Miyako la había incluido en su reducido grupo de amigas íntimas. Muchas noches el matrimonio la invitaba a cenar y a veces a Rukia se le iba el día escogiendo los atuendos y accesorios que podría usar para la ocasión, porque para ella sentarse en la misma mesa que ellos era todo un evento social.

Además de los entrenamientos curriculares, Kaien se hacía un rato una o dos veces por semana para dar clases particulares a Rukia sobre Lucha con espada y Teoría del _Reishi__2_, entre otras disciplinas; la urgencia de Byakuya por graduar a la incipientemente adoptada hermana en la Academia y hacerla asignar a una División había impedido, tiempo atrás, que Rukia lograra formarse y pulirse como _Shinigami_ enteramente y que, consecuentemente, desplegara las aptitudes y habilidades de manera espontánea y natural. La falta de estudio y de práctica se notaba y la mayoría de los oficiales de la División 13 en un principio la descalificaban y rechazaban porque conocían el falso itinerario de la "mimada". A Rukia la avergonzaba haber sido promovida en tan poco tiempo con puntajes que para ella eran imposibles de lograr y sobre todo se apenaba por aquellos estudiantes de la Academia que probablemente merecían la promoción mucho más que ella. Desde niña se ganaba las cosas a costa del esfuerzo propio y cuando obtenía un logro se enorgullecía en silencio. El sentirse diferente no era una costumbre que quisiera adquirir pero, para su lamento, convivió con ella desde que la ley dispuso en su Libreta de Identidad que era una Kuchiki. Cada vez que entraba al Campo de Entrenamiento se resentía con Byakuya porque sabía que al final de la jornada terminaría regresando a casa frustrada por no poder desempeñarse con las destrezas que anhelaba poseer.

Duraron varios meses las clases particulares dictadas a Rukia. No eran consideradas encuentros clandestinos al parecer del Capitán de la División 6, puesto que los rumores en el Seireitei circulaban con rapidez, porque no le extrañó a Byakuya que el subordinado Kaien Shiba intentara suplir los afectos que a él le correspondían; sabía que Rukia los necesitaba tan solo con la mirada. Estaba al tanto de los días, los momentos y los horarios en que los jóvenes se reunían y a pesar de que no le importaba lo que hicieran, por dentro acostumbraba sentir una pequeña puntada de celos, pero desconocía el porqué de eso. No había tratado de detractar la cercana relación pero la falta de objeciones tuvo que ver también con las constantes persuasiones de Juushiro Ukitake, a quien nunca desoía. En sus noches solitarias se ahogaba en el recuerdo de Hisana y lo que más lo hundía era verse en la memoria borrosa de su difunta esposa como el indiferente y vanidoso hermano mayor que era. A decir verdad, el acto de huir al cariño tímido de Rukia había comenzado a ser la tarea más ardua del día para él porque a pesar de que el orgullo no daba lugar a sentimentalismos ni encuentros emotivos sorpresivos Rukia era el ser que Hisana más había amado y eso, increíblemente, era mucha cosa.

Generalmente ocurría en la Sociedad de Almas que los _Shinigamis_ soñaran con sus colegas y otros asociados de la entidad. Al menos la Vice-Capitana de la División 10 confesó haber soñado con la Vice-Capitana de la División 8 sin escrúpulos a la hora de relatar los detalles. Ni que decir del Capitán de la misma División, la 8, que no tenía problemas para contarle a las tantas oficiales y subordinadas que tenía fantasías con ellas. Izuru Kira casi siempre soñaba con Momo pero sólo se lo contaba a Renji y a Shuuhei. La Capitana Fong Soi soñaba con la fugitiva ex-Comandante Yoruichi Shihouni. Los oficiales de la División 13 fantaseaban con Rangiku Matsumoto, y así interminables casos. Un día Rukia soñó con Kaien.

Había sido en la primavera pasada, en una noche que parecía estival. Las sábanas la hundían, la sofocaban. Sentía calor en las piernas y la penumbra de la habitación casi vacua la encerraba en un sueño que parecía realidad. Un resoplido de aliento frío tocó su nuca y un par de brazos fornidos y tatuados la envolvieron por la espalda y en algún momento fugaz la desvistieron. Una boca húmeda y ladina la hizo tiritar con un beso sutil en la cerviz y al voltear exaltada reconoció la presencia del intruso. Se había decepcionado porque todas las noches antes de que el sueño la abatiera lucubraba con que Byakuya entrara en su cuarto, la tomara por la fuerza y la obligara a aceptar que él la deseaba con vergüenza, que le dijera a la mierda con las leyes y se la llevara lejos a donde nadie los pudiera juzgar. Era cosa de Byakuya fantasear con esas locuras también. Y al final era Kaien, que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y con los ojos verdes y claros la estremeció sin perdón. La piel de su jefe en el futón era tan caliente y el aroma era tan innato. Le gustaba pero lo quería demasiado como para osar a mirarle la cosa. Rukia despertó y con ella la vaga fantasía de que aquel trastorno onírico continuara. Eran como las tres de la mañana y se durmió pensando en él.

Era día de innovaciones en la División 6 porque los administrativos del cuartel habían conseguido regatear a unos burgueses del Distrito 2 del Rukongai una colección antiquísima pero única de muebles de salón construidos por el fallecido y famoso arquitecto Haruki Akaiten3. Byakuya Kuchiki era un óptimo admirador del artista; gracias al prestigio de su familia, de niño había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con él memorables ratos de té en compañía de él y de Ginrei, y los eventos sociales, que por lo general lo fastidiaban un poco, se volvían menos tediosos cuando el reconocido hombre asistía. Además el Vice-Capitán Renji Abarai había conseguido la autorización del Capitán Comandante Yamamoto para instalar dentro del cuartel un sofisticado y equipado sistema de audio en la cafetería para que los oficiales pudieran escuchar música en los ratos libres porque, según él, los aturdía más el intermitente sonido rasposo de papeles, temarios, documentos y ficheros que escuchar música con un auricular.

Las jornadas laborales y los minutos de descanso eran el inevitable punto de rencuentro repetitivo entre Rukia y Renji, que se extrañaban con dolor pero que con aquel mismo dolor se negaban. Cruzaban miradas huidizas, tal vez un escurridizo qué tal o un ineludible con permiso, pero la vieja amistad siempre terminaba en lo mismo: Rukia entraba corriendo en su casa buscando la habitación con los ojos húmedos y la garganta atada al final de cada día y Renji pagaba por una puta linda a la décima copa de _sake_ cuando la medianoche empezaba. No les servía sino como recordatorio de lo que entonces creían perdido.

A la hora del almuerzo era habitual que Byakuya solicitase la presencia de Rukia. En realidad no le interesaba hablar con ella porque no preveía algún tópico de conversación que ella encabezase que pudiera ser interesante; la disposición de compartir un único momento en el día en compañía de su hermana se debía a la necesidad de transmitir información hacia el Capitán de la División 13, el cual no transitaba por la División 6 a menudo. Tales momentos eran para Rukia una tortura. ¿Con quién sino con Byakuya para aburrirse de verdad? Lo único que le impedía rechazar cada mañana la propuesta de sentarse en la misma mesa que él era la comida; generalmente los oficiales recibían porciones alimenticias menos tentadoras que las que eran preparadas para los Capitanes y Vice-capitanes. Inclusive meses atrás la Vice-capitana Matsumoto y el Vice-Capitán Abarai habían logrado congregar varias decenas de oficiales procurando una insurrección en la División 1 por causa de estas desigualdades. Aquel evento fue una futileza ante los ojos del viejo Yamamoto; las intenciones resultaron vanas.

A veces Rukia se daba una vuelta por el Inuzuri y las tristezas se atenuaban. Todo ese mundo de fastuosidades, riquezas y sobreabundancias no era el ideal de vida que ella de niña había madurado. De verdad prefería los atardeceres colgada de un árbol en medio de la nada a los interminables días entre burócratas y aristócratas que desbarraban perfectamente de su forma de ser. Había personas queribles dentro del Seireitei y eran contadas con los dedos, lo demás era puro frufrú.

Kaien Shiba era una de esas personas por las que valía la pena resistir el calvario de cada día. Renji también lo era, pero la necesidad de buscar una razón verdadera por la cual su relación había culminado era algo que siempre terminaba postergado. Las clases particulares de Rukia habían sido suspendidas una vez que Byakuya enfermó. La casa estaba frecuentemente ocupada; los médicos y enfermeros entraban y salían; colegas de la Corte transitaban como hormigas en la mansión. Byakuya había contraído una leve gripe que padeció durante una semana. No era indispensable la presencia de Rukia durante su rehabilitación pero sí lo era en la casa cuando las salas desbarrancaban de gente. Si bien los habitantes del Seireitei no renegaban con problemas asociados a la economía, Byakuya temía que algún ladrón se infiltrara. Tomaba muchos cuidados con los elementos -costosos- de su casa y en ocasiones como aquella era necesario que Rukia estuviera allí para vigilar. Por supuesto que esto era lo último que Rukia hacía, porque con tanta gente dentro del hogar hubiera sido una picardía no conversar con nadie y perder el tiempo observando horribles decoraciones que nadie osaría hurtar. Las visitas más concurrentes se debían a Juushiro Ukitake y a Kaien Shiba, que pasaban a ver a Byakuya al menos diez minutos al día, y era entonces cuando Rukia se entretenía. La mejor relación y la mejor estima se los debía a esos dos hombres. La última tarde que Byakuya pasó en cama Rukia permaneció conversando hasta altas horas de la noche con Kaien junto al estanque del jardín, su lugar preferido en la casa, sobre noviazgos y otros desaires. Ese tipo de conversación se daba en un promedio de una vez al año porque Kaien estaba casado y hablar sobre sus anteriores relaciones resultaba para él una falta a su esposa y porque a Rukia la incomodaba, desde siempre, tratar los asuntos del corazón, sea con quien fuera. Y cuando Kaien se había marchado, con esos aires de optimismo que jamás se pudo sacar de encima, Rukia se alegró. Se había dado cuenta de que después de Renji, él era su primer amigo. Sí, realmente lo era.

Una vez le escribió una carta para Año Nuevo. En ella expresaba gratitud hacia su paciencia para con ella, hacia su bondad, sus enseñanzas, su amistad. También le pedía que jamás dejara los fines de semana de invitarla a tomar el té porque ella realmente apreciaba esos detalles. Esa carta había sido guardada junto con los recuerdos familiares de Kaien y Miyako. Al principio Kaien la guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio pero Miyako, luego de una discusión que había tenido con su marido y en la que Rukia le prestó sabios consejos -como solía hacer cada vez que la oficial acudía a ella en situaciones dramáticas como esa- decidió cambiarla de lugar porque, hacía ya tiempo, Rukia Kuchiki era una más en la familia. Aquello fue para Rukia un tremendo galardón.

Y pasaban días, tardes... En el Seireitei a veces las imágenes eran monótonas y repetitivas.

Una mañana del referido otoño estaba Renji contemplando la Torre de la Penitencia. Le daba mala espina. Había una paloma blanca que siempre estaba posada en el pico; era una locura pensarlo pero Renji siempre tuvo la certeza de que lo miraba fijamente, hasta en las noches, y que esperaba algo de él. El día que Rukia había sido encarcelada, esa paloma voló y nunca más había vuelto. Renji jamás la olvidó. A Rukia tampoco.

* * *

_(1) El año es una aproximación. Se habla de la saga del pasado con 110 años transcurridos hasta la línea de la saga del Shinigami Sustituto, la cual comenzó como manga en el año 2001._

_(2) Reishi se le llaman a las partículas espítuales del reiatsu. No sé si en la Academia de Shinigamis se dictaba esta materia pero sería factible que ocurriese._

_(3) El nombre del arquitecto es pura invención de mi imaginación._

_Gracias por leer n.n  
_

_Natali.  
_


End file.
